


Finding You

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [23]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, we getting there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23175577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: It's been a week and Andi is losing hope on finding Amber.
Relationships: Amber/Andi Mack
Series: Future One Shots [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Finding You

**Author's Note:**

> We getting there :) Thanks for the continued support, love reading the comments and kudos, want to give a shoutout to all my fellow AM ficmakers for keeping the tag alive the past few days.Seen more fics in the past few days then i've seen in a while. Let's keep this show alive.

Andi always found herself crafting in her lowest moments, It had been a week since she had departed from shadyside, and hope was starting to dwindle. She finally looked away from her latest project when she saw a video call request from Quinn.

“So, how’s it going?” Quinn was alone in her room.

Andi tried to hide her mental state “Really good, I’m actually working on some accessories for Libby, Walker and I dropped in the other day and I offered to help out while I’m staying with them.”

Quinn tried to avoid talking about the obvious “Dad’s been over at Cece’s a ton, now all the stuff you had to help her with is passed off to him.”

Andi shrugged “I miss her, and you, and everyone, and I know I’m a little old to be about to cry over homesickness but-”

Quinn smiled through the screen “Andi, we’re fine.”

“I just feel like I made the wrong choice, maybe this whole universe thing isn’t the way to go.”

“It’s a big city, you’ve only been there a week, maybe you’ll just bump into her on the street.”

“Quinn, that’s not how this is going to work, I’ve been so caught up in this crafting I’ve barely even wandered the city, i was over my head, just ran here with no plan.”

“Andi, you never give up, and now is no time to start, I gotta get to school, I’ll call back.” Quinn hung up.

Immediately after hanging up the phone, Walker knocked on her door.

  
“Come in.” Andi said not looking up from her craft.

“Do you want to join Libby and I at dinner tonight?” Walker said with a smile.

“I don’t know, isn’t that a couple thing?”

“It can be a Sava reunion, plus your aggressive crafting scares me more than Libby’s aggressive designing.”

Andi chuckled “Fine, but give me a solid 4 hours to get ready.”

Walker laughed back “It takes me a solid 5 hours so you’re good.”

“Libby’s meeting us there?”

Walker nodded and proceeded to head to his own room to get ready.

Andi spent a long time pondering as she got ready. She couldn’t get lost in her own thoughts before receiving another call, she answered.

“Hi Mom.” Andi said as she put on a necklace.

Bex was gonna speak before Andi said another comment “Quinn told you I was struggling.”

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“I’m fine, and please tell Dad, and Cece I’m fine too, I’m about to go out with Walker and Libby and don’t want to be on my phone the whole time.”

“Okay, just call if you need anything, and text me updates, and-”

“Mom, I will keep you and Dad updated.”

“Sorry, gotta mom at least a little, I’ll hang up now, got a client coming in.”

“Bye mom.” Andi felt a bit overwhelmed, she appreciated her family checking up on her but she really did miss them, she was away from them for extended time in the past, but this time felt different somehow.

Eventually Walker and her were both ready and caught a cab to the restaurant he was mentioning. Andi didn’t pay it much mind but could tell it was a pretty nice resturant. 

“I hope Libby gets here soon, I am absolutely starving.” Andi noted, she hadn’t eaten much all day.

“Hey, we get to seat ourselves. I guess business isn’t big enough here to have a hostess yet.” Walker began to look over a menu.

“New place?”

“Yeah, me and Libby don’t like to go to the same places too often, why limit yourself in such a big city, I think this place just opened recently.”

“The Spoon is just the only option in Shadyside for me, but I respect you people who try to switch it up, maybe Cyrus, Buffy and I are-”

Soon the waitress came over. “Welcome, my name is Am-” 

Andi’s eyes met Amber’s. Amber’s mouth dropped.

Andi stood up, and gave her best effort to say what had been on her mind for so long. “Ummmmm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes no matter how hard you try, fate connects you. sorry for the time skip but I figured it was sort of needed. Thanks for all the support on my last fic, that was really great to see, will respond to comments eventually. Love you all and stay safe :)


End file.
